


我喜欢的妹妹竟然……

by Haru_la_Kaze



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other, just for fun, 沙雕文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_la_Kaze/pseuds/Haru_la_Kaze
Summary: *猫猫夫妇（？）*武士黑魔无差*强者猎手黑小魔*人善心憨武小士*一万个版本没碰过零式了，团副对齐瞎写的
Relationships: 武士黑魔无差
Kudos: 4





	我喜欢的妹妹竟然……

第一次见到黑魔时，武士明白了什么叫做心动的感觉。  
本来听说队伍里的新人是黑魔时，武士是千百般不情愿的。多一个黑魔意味着什么？意味着他可能不再是队里唯一的宝宝了——以前辅助对齐，多多少少可以根据他实际的对战状态来微调，毕竟谁不喜欢天下无敌的纷乱雪月花呢？如果有，那就再打一个燕返雪月花。  
但是如果多了个黑魔，一切都会变得不同。  
学者那家伙早就起了转职成召唤师的心，忍者也说新学的占星术颇见成效，随时可以去实战检验手法。龙骑倒是没说什么，可这人死认一套手法，连巨龙视线都是看到谁随手一扔，时常顺手就和黑骑牵手成功，看得武士心里直痒痒。  
不行，这不行。他在部队的房间里默想，两只猫耳一点都不安分地转个不停。这样下去他们队伍就要变成法系强化队了，他还怎么打最高的雪月花，当最孤高的武士？  
见到黑魔的时候一定要给他一个下马威。  
虽然想是这么想的……  
——可谁都没告诉武士，黑魔是个这么可爱的猫魅妹妹！  
黑魔来的那天是擅长照顾人的队长骑士去开的门，楼下的气氛十分热络，只有武士在自己房间里故意磨蹭许久，才趾高气扬地穿上最好的装备，慢慢悠悠从楼上下来。  
而他看见黑魔时差点没脚一滑从楼梯上滚下来。  
黑魔那天穿着连身长裙，勾勒出少女纤细动人的腰身。和其他黑魔一样，她几乎全身都被遮掩在黑色之中，单单露出一截雪白的脖颈和俏丽的脸，桃色的卷发蓬松地披散在肩上，耳朵尖上一小撮绒毛可爱极了。那双浅红色的眼睛看到武士之后，其中流露出灿烂的笑意。  
和他同是猫魅族的女孩对他露出开朗的笑容：“你好！你就是大家说的很厉害的武士先生吧！”

一贯我行我素的武士自告奋勇地接下带新人的任务，不等其他人反应就领着黑魔在住宅区到处乱逛，美其名曰熟悉设施和环境。他也管不了自己的心思是不是在其他人眼中昭然若揭了；这队里除了骑士黑骑一对老夫老妻，其他全是光棍单身汉——他没有机会也要创造机会，一定要近水楼台先得月，啊，不对，应该说是那个什么吗？无心插柳柳成荫？  
武士胡思乱想的时候，一对粉色的耳尖闯进他的视线。黑魔比他矮小半个头，竖起来的猫耳刚好和他的视野齐平；黑魔正仰头望着他，眼中是隐隐的担忧之色：“怎么了？你好像有心事的样子…要是有别的事情，不用特意陪我的。”  
“不、不，不是这样！”  
我就是为了陪你才出来的！  
这样的说明肯定不行。武士只恨自己心眼不能这时候开，心里盘算着怎样礼貌又不失恭维地接话。可他一看到黑魔湿润的眼神时，满脑子的聪明话全部烟消云散。  
武士老实巴交地回答：“因、因为我没怎么和你这样可爱的女孩子接触过，所以我有点紧张。”  
这话刚说出口，他迟到的心眼终于开了。猫魅心里一紧，尾巴一炸，想这下完蛋了。他们两个人今天第一次见面，自己就这样说对方，会不会被认为是很轻浮的男人？而且作为新入队的冒险者一定更想被认同实力，而不是外貌；万一她生气直接离开队伍怎么办！啊！我真是全世界最傻的傻子！  
猫魅武士鼓起勇气偷偷看黑魔的表情。  
他呆住了。  
黑魔背着光脸上的表情显得暧昧不清，他隐约能看到少女微垂的眼睑和脸颊上些许的红晕。  
“是这样啊……我很高兴，能被人夸可爱……”她卷着胸前的发梢，轻声说道。  
轻轻抖动的耳朵，和蜷在裙边弯曲的尾尖是不会说谎的。  
武士感到自己的心跳也在急速上升。

“……亲爱的父亲母亲，我好像有喜欢的人了。请你们帮我留意结婚的场所和安排，也许明年我就能成为努恩了……”  
那天晚上，武士端坐在桌前写下长长的家书。这封信最终还是没有寄出去，武士把它夹在《多玛文化与简述》里介绍婚恋的章节之中，心想如果蜜月能去多玛的话，再举行一次东方式的婚礼也不错。

黑魔和武士的队伍在低级副本里磨合了小半个月，这期间武士每天都感叹世界上怎么会有这样完美无瑕的天使妹妹。  
乖巧！  
听话！  
愿意配合！  
手法熟练，还没有他这种自嗨人的臭脾气！  
最重要的是！可爱！  
武士看着黑魔的脸，感觉就像被人上了失传秘籍怒斥似的，一把武士刀能当三把用，硬是在低级副本里打出了高难的风采。看得直性子的龙骑啧啧称奇：“武士，你怎么突然这么卖力，吃错药了？”  
“你才吃错药了，我这是认真负责！学着点儿！”猫魅武士潇洒地把刀上魔物的血渍甩去，舞了个漂亮的刀花收刀回鞘，帅不过两秒就屁颠屁颠去找他心心念念的猫魅妹妹。  
被留在原地的龙骑只要去找同是伊修加德来的黑骑搭话：“武士和黑魔关系很好。”  
“嗯。”  
“他知道吗？”  
“应该不知道。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“看看情况，让队长说说？”  
“好。”  
最终两个人坐一块，沉默地看着黑魔和武士嬉嬉闹闹地打情骂俏。

半个月后，他们这支队伍终于再度挑战高难副本。也就是在考验团队配合与个人技术的高强度战斗中，武士认识到黑魔的另一面。  
黑魔和他是一样的。  
武士正在怪物背后井然有序地释放剑术，他忽然感到一阵风袭来，黑魔身上常有的玫瑰香气飘了过来，接着是暴躁热烈的火属性以太。烈焰在他眼前炸出绚丽的光彩，黑魔全神贯注地盯着眼前的强敌，口中的咒语片刻未停；武士却因少女眼中的坚定与果敢走神，花车差点打在怪物背后——多亏龙骑扫到怪物背后的时候撞了他一把。  
“别分心！大伤害要来了！”  
说完龙骑一挥长枪直接开了浴血准备硬抗。武士定下心来默数心眼的时机，可脑中黑魔的身影总是挥散不去；他知道队里的两位治疗职业都很优秀，可还是忍不住向后方大喊。  
“学者！给黑魔多套一个……”  
“不需要！”打断他的正是那个乖巧可人的黑魔，她的身上闪烁起反魔罩的光彩，冗长的咒语引来炽炎砸在怪物身上，黑魔法师不急不慢地抹消掉下一个咒语的内容，直接在怪物身上炸出绝望——武士惊觉心中的倒计时超了几秒，心眼开启的速度跟不上怪物怒气的大范围攻击。他被只觉得浑身一痛，接着便是从背后支援的暖流在治疗他身上的伤口。  
“不用管我！武士，你只要卖力输出就行了！”黑魔轻轻弹指，身边环绕的火属性以太尽数变化为冰。她对着武士笑了笑，再度咏唱起咒文。“我可不会输给你！”  
这个笑容灿烂到有些刺眼，其中甚至有那么几分挑衅的意味。  
她在挑衅谁？武士也笑了，静下心来体会彼岸花释放的时机——他可是武士，无法给予任何人帮助的武士。  
——所以，不成为整支队伍输出的核心怎么行！  
他从未如此全神贯注地投入战斗之中，等回过神来的时候，怪物已经在他们面前倒下，而他握着武士刀的手依旧兴奋地颤抖——仿佛找到了对手一般，他胸腔中的热血难以平息，迫不及待地去问负责战斗统计的学者今天所有人的表现。  
“虽说是我们已经挑战过的怪物，不过黑魔作为新人加入，竟然能够一次性通关时的确超乎意料。”学者在他的记事本上写写画画，复盘着今天的战斗，“更出乎意料的是——武士，黑魔追你追得很紧。你可要加油，不要被新人超过了呀！”  
学者调侃着说，武士却没把这话当做玩笑。他已经完全理解了黑魔作为冒险者的资质和理念——这个人和他是一样的，无法帮助队友，所以只能通过更快更强的攻击来压制敌人。  
“我不会被超过的。”武士难得认真地看着黑魔的眼睛说。  
那女孩的红瞳闪闪发亮，难掩其中的挑战之色：“下次我不会输。”

在黑魔的刺激之下，武士打出了他整个冒险者生涯中最精彩的战绩，就连之后几个他们尚未通关的副本都以很快地速度通过，一时之间甚至在冒险者行会内卷起小小的波澜，不少其他团队都向武士抛来橄榄枝，其中不乏准备挑战绝境的队伍。  
武士全部拒绝了。  
他是个容易骄傲自满的人，但不代表他看不清自己的水平。  
武士的表现完全是为了和黑魔竞争，不知不觉他对黑魔的注视已经超越了外貌——他看着黑魔独自在部队的后院练习咒语之间的移动，只为多缩短几秒多释放一次法术；他也见过黑魔在战场上满身浴血却不为所动的模样，回家后依旧是那个活泼开朗温柔体贴的少女。  
这个女孩真是太耀眼了。  
他不止一次在旅途上偷看少女的侧颜，默默感叹对方的出色。  
武士现在完全确信了，他是真的喜欢黑魔，想要和黑魔在一起。  
而黑魔……在回程的陆行鸟车上，黑魔坐在他身边打起了瞌睡，轻轻将头依靠在他的肩膀上。  
黑魔或许也对他有好感吧。他不敢断言，只隐隐约约感觉到黑魔不曾拒绝他的好意。  
在副本里莽如老狗的武士头一次感到内心的畏惧和退缩，他想和黑魔更进一步，又害怕跨过那条线之后连现在的关系都无法保持。就这样苦恼了一路的武士到家前叫醒了黑魔，他看着粉红猫魅睡眼惺忪的样子，心里想说的话却一句都说不出，只能在送走黑魔之后一个人坐在院子里喝闷酒。  
喝到一半，骑士坐到他的身旁。  
“你是不是……喜欢黑魔？”  
武士把嘴里的酒全部喷了出来，酒水呛得他鼻腔火辣辣地疼：“你、你、你怎么知道？！”  
“队里眼睛不瞎的应该都知道了……”  
“……”武士又咳了几声，然后下定决心，第一次袒露自己的心声，“对，我喜欢她。”  
这下换成骑士露出犹豫迟疑的神色：“这个，你要不再考虑一下？她……其实不是你想的那种人。”  
“啊？”武士被这话说懵了，可无论他怎么追问，骑士都只支支吾吾地搪塞过去。这么一来二回久了，武士心里冒出了火：“队长，我很尊敬你，所以希望你不要再说这种话。我喜欢黑魔，就算是你也不能仅仅凭着一句‘她不是那种人’来污蔑她！”  
“这……我……”  
“很晚了，我该休息了。”武士闷闷不乐地回到自己房间，心里却有了打算。他不能再这样止步不前，总应该和黑魔有一个明确的说法——告白的风险自然应该由男人承担，即使被拒绝了……  
想到这里他两只耳朵就耷拉了下去；被拒绝了，他可能会回家种上一年的小包心菜吧。  
至于告白的时机……他决定第二天提议大家一同去东方展开新的冒险，不久之后就是东方的恋人节，他要趁着节日的气氛向黑魔告白！然后告别提亚！成为努恩！  
武士在十二神与白无垢的梦中度过了平静的一夜。

去黄金港的提议很顺利地通过了，他们在艾欧泽亚已经冒险了好几年，多多少少都有对东方世界的向往。准备行李、预定船票、制定计划把武士的行程塞得满满当当，这个队伍里只有他和东方有些牵扯，尽管他没真正去过黄金港，只是师从东方的先生罢了。这样连轴转了一个礼拜，完全没时间和黑魔妹妹相处的武士在房间里一边核对计划，一边唉声叹气。  
好想见她，好想见她，虽然同在一个部队每天都能见到，但是……  
“想要单独相处啊！！！”他放下笔，狠狠抓了抓一头乱毛，被门口同时响起的敲门声吓了一跳。  
门外正是他心心念念的黑魔妹妹。她今天穿了轻巧的白色连衣裙，层层叠叠的蕾丝掩盖了她的身材，平添了几分平易近人的感觉——她不再是那个毁天灭地的黑魔法师，而像邻家青梅竹马的女孩。  
她看到武士噗得笑出声来，伸手帮对方理了理乱糟糟的发梢：“这是怎么了，刚睡醒吗？”  
“啊！不是！那个、有点……总之先进来吧。”武士还是慌了手脚，心里倒是美滋滋的——嘿嘿，妹妹，帮我整理头发！  
黑魔不是第一次到武士的房间玩，毫不矜持地坐在武士的床上，饶有兴趣地打量着桌上散落的笔记和书籍：“在忙吗？”  
“嗯，还在确认去东方的细节，毕竟是笔不小的支出，不能出岔子……”他的话被猫魅的笑声打断了，武士没来由地老脸一红，“怎、怎么了，我说了很奇怪的话？”  
粉红猫魅摇摇头，笑着望向他：“只是一般是学者或者骑士在做计划吧？看你苦恼这种事情的样子真的很有趣啊！”  
“呜啊，你是这么坏心眼的人吗？”  
“是坏心眼的猫猫哦！”黑魔笑着打趣，“不过既然你在忙的话，就不多打扰了……能借我几本东方的介绍书吗？突然去其他大陆我有一点紧张。”  
“当然！”武士从书架上抽出几本书，“你要有问题随时能够来问我，千万不要怕打扰我！”不如说多多来打扰我才好呢。  
黑魔又轻轻摇摇头，她抱着武士交给她的书，柔声说道：“我不想打扰努力的人，加油啊武士。到黄金港再和我一起玩吧。”  
武士，男，26岁，突然感受到文书工作的意义。

但是他忘了一件事。  
直到部队登上多玛的船之后，黑魔来还书时才想起来一件事。  
“这本书先还给你……还有好几本我看完留在部队房了。”猫魅族少女把几本小册子放在武士腿上，船上的房间都很狭小，他们免不了紧贴着坐在一起，“最后那本《多玛文化与简述》可能还要过段时间才能还给你，读起来有些难懂呢！”  
“没关系没关系，你想借多久都可以！”  
这么说着送走黑魔的武士，还沉浸在对黄金港恋人节的期待之中，黑魔的话语又在他脑海中响起。  
“最后那本《多玛文化与简述》……”  
《多玛文化与简述》。  
……  
那不就是他藏家书的册子吗！！！！那封刚见面就准备好相遇相知相恋结婚终老的家书！！！！  
如果被黑魔看到……  
——你好恶心啊，我们还是不要再见面了。  
绝对会被这么说的，要是被黑魔这么说了的话……武士在不算很软的床上抱着脑袋猛撞头，要是被这么说他可能就活不下去了——他宁愿立刻吃一百个辣尾！  
现在解决的办法有：  
1、偷偷潜入黑魔的房间把信偷出来，但是如果被发现就变成偷进女生房间的变态了，所以不行。  
2、直接告诉黑魔有信，让黑魔把信还给他。但是万一被问是什么信件，回答不好恐怕会引起对方误会。武士可不想被当成吃着碗里看着锅里的海王。  
3、静观其变，祈祷奇迹发生。等到下船后找机会帮黑魔拿行李，然后再把信拿走。  
武士思来想去还是选项三靠谱，当然光靠十二神的眷顾还不够，他得多多创造和黑魔在一起的机会，减少对方看书的时间。  
于是从第二天起，全部队的人都感觉到了：武士对黑魔发起爱的猛攻，24小时不间断地围着黑魔转。  
其他单身狗吃这狗粮吃得难受，纷纷对武士黑魔避之不及。只有骑士黑骑两个人躺在甲板的沙滩椅上，边晒太阳边看那一对欢喜冤家。  
“你和武士说过了吗？”  
“之前我是去说了……不过他完全听不进去。”骑士摘下墨镜叹了口气，侧过身去看他性格孤僻的爱人，“要不你去劝劝黑魔吧。”  
“不用。”黑骑简短地答道，“那家伙认准了就不会放手，你看武士乐在其中，不用我们操心。”  
“……”  
为了孩子们身心健康发展操碎心的老父亲骑士，依然担忧地看着无忧无虑的武士。

还有两天航船就会抵达黄金港，武士躺在床上心想，到时候和黑魔说让她把书和其他重物给自己提，这就顺理成章可以拿走家书。接着就是逛小金街、喝抹茶吃团子，在望海楼的庭院迎接恋人节的到来，然后……  
顺利的话，他们就能成为恋人了。  
武士的心被这个小小的愿望温暖着，然后他听见敲门的声音。  
“武士，你在吗？”黑魔在门外小声询问。  
他开了门，眼前是穿着松散浴衣的猫魅族少女，她好像刚刚洗过澡，头发湿漉漉地贴在颈间，而肩膀和领口的衣服已经被水濡湿，若隐若现地显出里面的皮肤。  
“你啊！怎么这么不注意，要是感冒了怎么办！”武士慌忙从她身上移开视线，正准备拿毛巾来给她擦干。  
他的手腕被黑魔抓住了，以不同于往常的力度。  
少女露出更加艳丽的笑容，她的视线让武士感到危险。  
“你这么担心我，我好高兴。”黑魔柔和的声线中多了几分粘腻的感觉，武士退后了一步，但没能从对方手中挣开，“那伯父和伯母什么时候能准备好我们的婚礼？亲爱的武士哥哥，我来还书了。”  
摊开的信纸就放在《多玛文化与简述》的书皮上。  
武士浑身上下的血液突然变得冰凉，他张着嘴却不知能够说些什么，只能愣愣地看着黑魔，任由对方把他推进房里，然后关上房门。  
“所以，你没有什么要和我说的吗？”黑魔把书本放在小书桌上，歪着脑袋看着愣住的武士。  
武士能说什么呢，他只感到莫大的惶恐和后悔。他知道自己做事不过脑子，可就是学不会更加圆滑冷静的处世之道。要是没有突发奇想写这种莫名其妙的信该多好？明明他和黑魔之间的气氛正好。  
“我……”他开口才感觉到声音十分嘶哑，嗓子像被什么堵住了一样，“对不起，写了这种轻浮的东西。我早就不是用那样的眼光看你，你对我来说是十分可靠出色的队友，我……”  
“谁在问你这个？”黑魔一步一步贴到武士面前，他们的身体并没有接触，但已经近到足以交换彼此的体温与热度。黑魔就这样抬头望着他，正如很久之前在住宅区漫步时那样，耳尖堪堪平齐他的视线，红色的眼瞳湿润地看着他，“我在问你——信里说的是真的吗？我要听你说，你喜欢我这句话。”  
武士被恐惧冻结的血液又能流动了，他的心脏开始急剧地跳动，激烈到让他自己都觉得难以承受。  
“你的意思……你是说……”  
黑魔莞尔一笑，热烈地抱住武士的脖子：“恭喜你终于明白了，蔫头巴脑的傻哥哥，快向我告白吧。”

我喜欢你。  
这句话的回应是黑魔奉上的亲吻。她的嘴唇好软，还有股很香的味道，武士完全被蛊惑了，他落入黑魔的步调——猫魅族的女孩总是热情，温柔的黑魔以出乎武士意料之外的主动将他推到在床上。  
“黑、黑魔……”他心中隐隐期待，又对过快的进展感到不安。  
想要慢慢交往，想要好好珍惜对方。  
这种心情在黑魔散开腰间的束带时，在武士心中砸得粉碎。  
好一副雪白纤细的身子——可为什么、为什么？  
为什么他的黑魔妹妹长了个比他还大的鸡儿啊！？！  
武士都顾不得礼数，直勾勾地盯着黑魔的腿间看，猫魅妹妹……哦不，黑魔并了并腿，趴在武士胸口嗔怪地骂他：“盯着人家那里看，你好色啊。”  
黑魔那张过于可爱的脸在这么近的距离对着武士撒娇，武士就感觉气血上涌，下身硬硬地顶在黑魔肚子上。  
“啊，你硬了……”  
黑魔微凉的手握住武士的阴茎，他倒吸一口冷气，鸡儿却硬得不行。  
不对吧，果然有哪里很奇怪吧？  
温柔纯情的黑魔正在帮他撸，而对方的阴茎也贴着他的大腿不停磨蹭。  
……  
“你、等一下啊！”  
武士找回些许理智，一把推开黑魔：“你他娘的，是、是、是……是男的？！”  
“嗯，对哦。人家也是提亚呢！”  
武士感到一阵头晕目眩：“你为什么要骗我！骗我们！”  
黑魔无辜地抖了抖耳朵，武士又被对方的脸一顿暴击：“我从来没有说过我是女孩子呀？”  
“那、那……为什么要穿女装？”  
“因为可爱。”黑魔回答得太快，以至于武士都觉得这好像是理所应当的事情，“我这样的脸穿男装会被人指指点点，不过女装的话……”  
她——他弯起眉眼，露出两颗尖尖的虎牙：“武士，我很可爱吧？”  
武士扭头躲开了视线，要命，太要命了，他完全无法摆脱这张脸对他的诱惑，即使知道对方是男人——他满心满意还觉得这是他珍惜的黑魔妹妹。  
于是粉红猫魅进一步压在他身上，捧着武士的脸含情脉脉地追问：“我很可爱吧？可爱的话……”  
黑魔的唇比划出如下的嘴型。  
——来抱我吧。

不对。  
果然不对。  
武士狠狠咬着被子，压抑住喉咙中的呜咽；船上的隔音很一般，如果被住在隔壁的队友发现异状，那他真的可以去死了。  
简而言之，他正在被黑魔操。  
屁股被对方的东西撑得满满当当，他每一次进出都像要捅穿自己的肚子一样，腿早就酸软地难以支撑身体，但是脆弱的尾巴被黑魔不重不轻地扯着——武士不得不配合地抬高臀部，承受着黑魔的进攻。  
好难受。  
他把热到发烫的脸埋在被褥中，武士已经不明白了。明明他是喜欢女孩子的，明明从来没有对男人起过那方面的想法，为什么身体现在会这么热，还会因为黑魔磨蹭到体内的某个地方而颤抖不已。  
好奇怪。  
为什么被抱的人……会是他啊。

“哈……呼……好厉害……武士哥哥……”  
黑魔餍足地蜷缩在武士身边，抱着他的手臂喘息。  
而武士……武士光溜溜地躺在床上放空。  
被男人干了。  
被最喜欢的黑魔妹妹用老二干了。  
对方还恬不知耻摆出一副被日了的模样！  
武士气不打一处来，捏着黑魔的脸颊恶狠狠地逼问：“现在可以说了吧？为什么要瞒着所有人，不告诉大家你是男人。”  
“可素、奇他楞阔能都……”  
武士缓缓松开手，一是听不懂黑魔在说什么，还有就是他嘟着嘴双眼含泪的模样太过冲击——虽然是男人，虽然是男人！  
“你说！”  
“就是，那个……”黑魔的眼神有些游移，“其他人可能……大概都知道我是男人了……”  
真情实意追妹妹的武士完全懵了。  
“我很久以前和龙骑一起冒险过…当时就觉得他好强，不过龙骑对男人完全不行。后来通过他认识了很厉害的黑骑，可惜黑骑也有恋人了…最近一次遇到的时候正好听说你们队伍缺人，还有一个天下无敌的武士哥哥吵着闹着想要对象……”  
黑魔贴得更近了，凑在武士耳边问：“我不行吗？”  
武士的耳朵抖了抖，轻轻刷过黑魔的鼻尖；他不知道该怎么想，心里应该是苦涩还是如愿以偿，只好闷声问：“所以你是喜欢我，还是喜欢我的输出？”  
“我不知道。我喜欢强者，所以每一次看到你战斗的身影，我都心动到不行。”黑魔眨眨眼，“我觉得你应该能够理解的，所以这次换我告白了。”

“我好喜欢你，武士。请给我一次机会吧，只要你和我一直并肩作战，”黑魔的眼中流露出痴迷的光彩，“我就会一直只看着你。”

武士在心中哀叹，就是这张脸，这个眼神，这种轻柔悦耳的声线，将他收拢进猎手的蛛网，心甘情愿地向其中坠落。

“我不会输给你的。”他回答。  
于是黑魔也笑了。  
“下次一定追上你！”


End file.
